


Fate of The Nobodies: Fin

by randoanon00



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Despair, Dirty Talk, Duct Tape, Fear of Death, Gang Rape, Homophobic family, Horror, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Pain, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shit Talk, Suffering, Suicide mention, Threats, Threats of Violence, Violence, inadequate lube, non-consensual anal sex, rough anal sex, threat of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randoanon00/pseuds/randoanon00
Summary: Fin is out drinking on his 21st birthday and it seems like he made a new friend, Mike and it's a good thing, especially since Fin needs a ride home.This work is very dark and I'm writing it through my trauma, so I'm not sure when/if it will be updated. Stay tuned, I guess ¯\_╏ ՞ ︿ ՞ ╏_/¯
Relationships: Original Male Character(s) & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Fate of The Nobodies: Fin

Fin Haig was slumped on the bench outside the bar. He had spent his 21st birthday drinking excessively with a stranger, rambling on about his life. Now it was who knows what ungodly time of the night(or morning, rather). He just needed to sit for a bit after puking now. 

“Fin? You ok, buddy?” a familiar voice said from behind him.

Fin looked over his shoulder. “Miiiike, hey man, thought you went home?” It was his drinking buddy from earlier.

“Yeah, I did, but couldn’t find my phone.” He held up a smartphone with a severely shattered screen. “Unfortunately, it was in the parking lot.”

“Aw, shit man, I’m sorry. That fuckin’ sucks.”

Mike shrugged. “I get my gadgets second hand anyway, so replacing it won't break the bank, y’know?” He looked around. “You waiting for someone, or…?”

Fin kicked at the sidewalk. “Nah man, I think someone took my bike.” He chuckled. “Don’t think I could ride it right now anyway. I’m just waitin’ ‘til I feel ok to walk home.”

Mike put his hand on Fin’s shoulder. “No, no, come on, my boys drove me back here. This place isn’t sketchy or nothing, but I can’t just leave you sitting out here on a bench in the middle of the fucking night.”

Fin shook his head and instantly felt nauseous. “Nah, I can’t crowd your friend's car and make ‘em run me around like that.”

“It’s no trouble, really. They’ve got their van, you know, for gigs. Plenty of room and they’d say the same as me about leaving you here. We’d feel like total dicks, you know?” Mike walked around and looked Fin in the eye with a lopsided grin. 

Fin smiled back. “Man, you aren’t a dick. Your’e pretty fuckin’ awesome for going out of your way when you don’t even know me. I could be a fuckin’ serial killer you know.”

“I don’t mind much, as long as your m.o. is choking.” Mike winked and slid his arm under Fin’s, hoisting him up.

Fin chuckled again and could feel his face get red hot. Mike’s arms were sturdy, not overly “swole” buff but he was able to lead Fin along with little trouble. Fin was pretty light, but he was tall and awkward. 

Mike was hot, not like a model, but like the guy next door. He had been great company tonight and had made Fin feel way less shitty about the fucking mess that was his life as he took drink after drink to forget.

They stepped up to a van, where a couple guys were standing around smoking and laughing.

“Hey, Mike, you find a stray?”

“Hey, guys, this is Fin. He kept me company earlier. He needs a ride home if it’s cool with you, Leon.”

One of the guys shrugged. “Yeah, come on. We can take you.” He flicked his cigarette away, the other guy doing the same. The two men climbed in the van. Mike opened up the side door and helped Fin up. There was another guy in the van who looked up from his phone and waved. Fin nodded at him as Mike climbed in, sandwiching Fin between him and phone guy.

The van started up and they headed out of the parking lot and down the road. 

“Thanks for the ride, guys.” Fin said. “I live in the Sunrise apartments over on Ray street.”

Leon looked at him in the rearview mirror. “Ok, cool, we have to take Obi and Axel over to their place first.”

“Ok, thanks.” Fin sat back. 

The van was pretty quiet, except for some rattling. Fin closed his eyes and started to drift off, but that damn rattling got louder when they hit a gravel road. Fin turned around and looked in the back. 

What the fuck? It was… Fin’s bike?

Fin turned back to Mike. “Hey, why…?”

Mike grabbed Fin and tossed him in the back with one quick hoist. Fin fell painfully on the metal floor, his head smashing into the frame of his own bike.

“Fuck, Mike! I told you to wait until he fell asleep!” Leon yelled.

“He saw the damn bike!” Mike roared back. “Axel, I need your help.”

Fin scrambled up to the back doors, only to find that there was no handle. Turning around, he saw that Mike and the phone guy, Axel, had climbed back with him. Axel reached under the seat and grabbed a duffel bag. He pulled out a sheathed knife and handed it to Mike.

Fin felt his heart beat furiously. “You… you can’t do this!”

Mike smiled. “Of course we can.” He unsheathed the knife with flourish. “Noone’s going to notice you gone. Your douchey Jesus freak parents hate you. Your sister wants nothing to do with you. Your best friend fucking offed himself.” Mike had crept up and waved the knife in Fin’s face. “Just like you said earlier: Noone would even give a shit if you fucking died.” 

Fin closed his eyes and swallowed back a sob. He should have known better. Nothing ever went right for him. Now he was in a van with people he didn’t know heading in a direction he didn’t know about to lose… what? His fucking kidneys? Something like that. He thought back to the apartment he had rented, paying three months in advance. Three, maybe four months. That’s how long it would take for anyone to notice him gone, if the landlord was as strict as he claimed. Would he even call the police? Or would he just think Fin skipped out? He didn’t even have furniture yet, just a couple pairs of clothes, so it would look like he was long gone and just forgot them. Not that it made much difference whether he was noticed anyway, he was going to die now, so noone could really do anything about it. 

Fin was waiting for the knife to cut him, his neck, his abdomen, maybe his chest, but it never did. Instead he felt a hand intertwine itself in the leg of his jeans, and then he heard the sound of denim being cut. He opened his eyes and watched as Mike ran the knife all the way up to his thigh, then grabbed the waistband and finished that side, along with Fin's underwear, and started on the other pant leg. Fin kicked at Mike with his free leg. Mike dodged and then pushed the knife down into Fin’s other leg. Fin tried to jerk his leg away, but only worsened the cut. Mike roughly pushed the leg back down and cut through the other pant leg. He ripped the jeans out from under Fin and tossed them back to Axel. He made quite a show of taking Fin's underwear, too, handing those to Axel only after he got a deep smell of them. 

Fin felt a pit in his stomach. What the fuck was happening? What were they doing? 

Mike sliced up through Fin's t-shirt. Fin tried to grab his hand to stop him. 

"Axel!" Mike yelled. "Arms!"

Axel grabbed Fin's wrists and held them out of the way as Mike finished slicing upwards, then through the sleeves. 

"Hey, everything going good back there?" Leon yelled back. 

Mike got up and walked to the front of the van and the three of the men up front whispered for a couple minutes while Axel held Fin still. 

Mike turned around and knelt down, dropping the knife in the bag and grabbing a roll of duct tape. 

"In front or behind the back?" Axel asked.

"I think we'll do behind this time." Mike answered, unrolling some tape. 

Fin was yanked away from the door and shoved down roughly. Mike wrapped layer after layer of tape around Fin's wrists and Axel roughly tore his shoes off. 

"Should we do the mouth, too?" Axel asked. 

"Nah, we don't want to get his long, pretty hair caught in the tape." Mike ran his hand down Fin's long brunette hair, then leaned down on top of Fin, his breath on Fin's ear. "Besides, I want to hear this little bitch cry and scream." Mike's deep, heartless laugh sent chills down Fin's spine. 

There was some rustling in what Fin assumed was the duffel bag, and then a little click noise. 

"Well, Fin, you're lucky we brought this along this time. Trust me, it's for our benefit, not yours." Mike grabbed him and pulled him up on his knees, and then, two wet, slippery fingers slid down his butt crack and settled on his asshole.

"Mike, Mike, I'm begging you, don't, please. I don't have a lot of money, but I can get it, just don't, please." Fin was crying by now, body tense and hands clenched.

Mike's cold laugh rang out in the van again. "Didn't you say you were looking forward to experimenting with guys now that you're on your own? I'm just helping you, isn't that nice of me?" Mike's strong hand grabbed Fin's thigh and the fingers were shoved in violently.

Fin screamed and tried kicking and crawling away, but Mike held him down. He moved his fingers around for a couple of agonizing minutes before ripping them out. 

"That's good enough for me, what about you, Fin?" He smacked Fin across the ass  _ hard  _ and him and Axel laughed like madmen, drunk off of power. 

"Mike, really. I'll do anything,  _ please _ . Fin begged again. 

"Shut up, bitch." Axel kicked him in the side of the head. 

Fin felt dizzy and out of focus for a minute. He was snapped back into the present when he felt Mike's weight on top of him and something probing him once again. 

It was definitely not fingers.

Fin tried kicking his legs around but it did nothing. He could feel the pressure on his asshole building as Mike pushed in. It felt strange at first, but quickly turned into pain. 

"Might want to take a deep breath, bitch." Mike had barely stopped talking when he slammed his body into Fin's.

The noise Fin made was inhuman. He screamed and cried and shook. This was it. He was going to die. He couldn't take it and the pain was going to kill him. 

"See? Wasn't so bad, huh?" Mike mocked him. 

"No more…" Fin whimpered. "I can't…"

"What in the absolute hell do you mean you can’t, you pathetic little fucker? We're just getting started!"

Mike started pounding into Fin hard and rough. Mike was letting out loud, angry grunts and Fin was screaming and whining in pain. 

Axel knelt down in front of Fin. "Hey Mike, mind if I join?"

Mike laced his fingers in Fin's hair, jerking his head back. "It's in your best interest to watch your teeth. We've got pliers and you've got 32 chances to learn."

Axel unzipped his pants, glaring down at Fin. He took out his already hardening dick and pumped it a few times. "Hey, Finny boy, I'm gonna give it to you, but you gotta beg."

Fin was reeling from a particularly hard thrust from Mike and couldn't quite wrap his head around what Axel meant. "I…  _ huh…  _ I don't u-understand..."

Axel grabbed his chin roughly. "Beg for my cock, you heap of garbage."

Fin's eyes widened. "I-I…"

" **Louder!** " Axel roared.

Fin closed his eyes and felt more hot tears run down his face. 

"Do as he says." Mike pulled his head back further. "I can always take my dick out of your ass and replace it with that knife, y'know."

Fin sobbed. "P...please, I want it."

Axel tightened his grip on Fin's chin. " _ What  _ do you want?"

"Your c…"

" **Start from the beginning!** " Axel demanded.

"Please, Axel, I…  _ hng _ … want your… your cock…"

Axel smiled and loosened his grip. "Open your mouth and stick out your tongue."

Fin obeyed and watched in horror as Axel dripped a long string of spit onto his tongue, but he didn’t dare move away. 

Axel scooted closer and Mike let go of Fin's hair. 

Axel guided Fin's head down to his waiting cock and wasted no time in shoving it as far back as he could into Fin’s throat.

Fin gagged and tried to pull away but Axel had him held solidly in place. He couldn’t even use his hands to push away and gravity was working against him. 

Axel finally pulled back, but Fin barely had time to breath before Axel shoved him down again. Then up, and back down. He kept repeating those motions with Fin’s head. He was going quickly now, using Fin as if he were a lifeless toy, as if he were made out of plastic and rubber and didn't need to breathe. 

Fin felt like it was an eternity. His head was so sloshed around and his ass felt so raw and used that he thought he’d never be able to sit right again. The men seemed to have ungodly stamina, or maybe he couldn’t tell the proper passage of time anymore.

Finally, Mike started to falter. His movements were becoming inconsistent, breaking from his rhythm. He pulled out suddenly and started moaning, almost a roar. Fin felt liquid splattering onto his back. Well, there was one finished. He just had to wait Axel out now.

“Hey Axel,” Mike moved up into Fin’s eyesight. “You close?”

Fuck yeah, man. Nothing like a virgin throat.” Axel pushed Fin’s head down and held it there. “You want to do the thing?”

Mike laughed. “Of course.”

Fin felt Mike straddle his head, pushing him down on Axel’s cock. Then Mike’s hand slid around Fin’s face and pinched his nose closed.

Fin panicked. He tried to thrash around and scream, but there wasn’t too much he could do.

“Aaaaah fuck,” Axel moaned. “Keep’m going. I’m close.” 

Mike bounced up and down a bit, Fin bouncing with him, panicking and desperate for air.

“Shit!” Axel grabbed Fin’s face and ground himself into it as Fin felt liquid flowing in his throat. 

Finally, Mike let his nose free and Axel softened. Fin gasped for air, sputtering and coughing. 

Mike dragged a couple fingers along Fin’s back and then shoved them into Fin’s mouth. A foul taste spread on Fin’s tongue: Mike’s cum. 

“Well, Fin, you aren’t a good lay, but you’re better than nothing.” Mike said snidely, smacking Fin on the ass again. “But don’t worry, you’ll learn. After all, we're just getting started.”


End file.
